A Dream is a Wish
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Bruce Wayne keeps having bizzare dreams with some random girl, and once he wakes up, is very tired throughout the day. Is this just Bruce having a hard time sleeping? Or does it have to do with the small girl in his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, so i decided to write this story. Hope you enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.1 **

**A plea **

"_Bruce."_

"What?" Bruce Wayne alias, Batman, looked around. He was in a field. A plain grass field in the daytime, and he was in his night pants. "Where am I?" he demanded. A gust of wind came from behind him, and he quickly turned around.

There he saw a girl. He only saw her back, however. She was wearing a navy blue cloak that looked like it was sprinkled with stars, and the hood was down. She had long golden hair. It was brown when in the shadows, but when the sun hit it, it was pure gold.

He walked up to her, and knelt next to her. He tried, but Bruce couldn't see the girl's face. Her hair was hanging in it.

"Who are you. Where am I?" he inquired. The girl turned her head, and looked up at him. Her eyes were a strange color. It was an unnaturally bright blue with specks of purple and green in it. He also noticed that tears were streaking her face. She only looked to be fourteen, at the oldest.

"_Bruce." _she repeated again. Her voice sounded soft, like she was singing a lullaby. _"Bruce. Help me." _

"Help you? What do you need help with? Who…"

"Master Bruce." a voice echoed from the sky. He recognized it as Alfred's. The scenery surrounding Bruce started to fade away, including the girl. She grasped onto his hand and held it tightly. Bruce could feel her small hands gripping him.

"_Please. Don't leave." _She pleaded.

"What do you mean? Who are…"

"Master Bruce." Alfred called again, and the girl faded silently away, pleading eyes watching him as she disappeared.

Bruce then felt his eyes open. Alfred was standing over him with a grin.

"Good morning master Bruce. You must hurry or you will be late for your meeting at Wayne Industries." he explained. Bruce was still slightly disoriented, but tried to regain his bearings.

_Who was that girl? What does it matter, it was just a dream. _he thought to himself, and got dressed into his work suit to get to his meeting.

Before he left the Manner, Bruce yawned from the lack of sleep he's been having lately, then felt something on his hand. He looked down to his hand to feel it being tightly grasped, but saw nothing.

Just before he could try to process the feeling, a cold wind rushed through the door, and gave him the chills, making him feel alert and awake.

Bruce looked back down at his hand, but he felt nothing.

"master Bruce, is everything alright?" Alfred questioned, seeing him pause. Bruce, snapped out of his thoughts, and walked out the door after Alfred.

"I'm fine." he stated, as the wind considered to blow. He thought he heard something in the wind. A soft whistle saying,

"_Bruce." _However, he shook his head, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Bruce was always good at waking himself up, and staying awake, but he felt fatigued and tired. That perplexed him, but he focused all of his energy trying to stay awake throughout the day.


	2. Alfreds Meeting

**Sorry for the mega short chapter. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.2**

**Alfred's meeting**

Alfred was finished dusting the house, and sat on a chair. He could feel himself dozing off slightly, and fought to stay awake. However, whenever he opened his eyes, and they'd start to close shut to nod off, he'd see a girl in a cloak.

"_Alfred." _She said in a smooth voice. _"I need help. Get Bruce." _Alfred was so tired he didn't know if he was really seeing what he was seeing.

"_Alfred, please." _she said in a sob. The girl started walking towards him, and then he jumped as he heard the buzzer for the oven go off.

Alfred felt alert and awake, but the girl was gone.

"Peculiar." stated Alfred, rubbing his head, but then shrugged. It was just a small dream.

Alfred went back to work, disregarding the dream.


	3. Alue

**Sorry for the short chaoters, enjoy! Please tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.3**

**Alue**

Bruce got back to the mansion, and immediately felt tired again.

"Alfred. I'm going to take a nap. If I am not up by six, wake me up." he informed, and his butler nodded, even though he found it strange. Alfred knew that Bruce never seemed to take naps, but he shrugged, feeling that his Master needed the rest.

Bruce slugged to his bed, and once he reached it, drifted to sleep.

"_Finally. You're back." _The girl smiled, even though she still had some tears coming from her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"_Alue." _she answered.

"Alue, why am I here?" Bruce inquired.

"_You're dreaming. This is all a dream. But please! Don't wake up!" _she pleaded.

"So you're a dream too?"

"_well… yes, and no. Look, it's really complicated, but you need to help me." _Just as the words left her mouth she started shaking back and forth, like someone grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her. She faded out for a second, but then faded back in.

"_He's trying to wake me up. Please, help me!" _she exclaimed.

"Help you? With what? Who's trying to…"

"Go to the Bank on south street in Gotham tonight at 7. He's…" just then, it looked as though Alue got punched in the face, and she faded out. Everything faded then. It was just Bruce in the darkness, alone and confused.


	4. Peculiar

**Sorr for these real short chapters and this terrible story. i'll try to make it better!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.4**

**Peculiar**

Bruce immediately woke up, and ran down to the bat cave. He no longer felt tired. That girl, Alue, she must have been trying to make him sleep all day, and when she woke up, her cling to him was gone.

"Did you sleep well Master Bruce?" inquired Alfred, as he brought some tea with him down to the cave.

"There was this girl in my dream, but she's real and she needs my help." explained Bruce.

"Peculiar." Alfred muttered, then explained, "I had a similar dream today. It was of a girl who was pleading for me to get you, but then I woke up, and I thought it was just a strange dream, and nothing more."

"Whatever she is, Alue must know that I'm Batman. Why else call for Bruce Wayne to help her, and be at a bank by seven?" Batman stated, as he typed on the computer. He typed the name Alue, gold hair, and blue eyes. No matchers were found. He then simply typed in Alue. For the very few pictures that did come up, she wasn't one of them.

Bruce put on his cape and cowl, then ran to the Batmobile. He was going to head to the bank, and find out who this Alue was.


	5. Dr McFuzz?

**This chapter is longer! YAHHHH! The story sorta picks up here. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.5**

**Dr. McFuzz? **

Bruce as Batman, raced quickly to the bank. Questions raced through his head, as of what he could find.

_Is that little girl really real? Or is she just a very life like dream? Is there even an actual reason why I should go to the bank? _He reached the building to see that it was unusually quiet. Everyone was asleep. The tellers, and the people who were there. All of them on the floor in a deep sleep. Batman then heard noise coming from the vault.

"She's makin' a run for it Puddin'!" It was the unmistakable voice of Harley Quinn. Batman could hear a scuffle of footsteps and into the room ran the girl he'd been seeing in his dreams.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and Joker came running from the vault and grabbed the girl with a fistful of hair.

"Thought you could get away easily little dream girl." he hissed, then saw Batman. A big grin spread across his pale face.

"Well hello there Batsy." he smiled brightly.

"Let the girl go, Joker." Batman commanded with a glare.

"Now why would I do that? We were having some much fun." he laughed, then looked down at the girl. "Dreamy, make Batsy sleep." he smiled. Alue shook her head.

"_I Can't." _she answered in the same voice she had in the dreams.

"Can't." Joker hissed, unpleased with the answer, tightening his fistful of her hair, making her grunt in pain. "What do you mean by can't?"

"_His will is too strong. He can't fall asleep because he wills himself awake." _she explained.

"Well, at least I have a hostage." Joker shrugged, pulling a gun out of his pocket, and placing it at the girls temple. "Don't try anything Batsy, or she'll be shot. And Dreamy, don't you dare try to make me sleep. You know what will happen if you do."

"_Yes. I do. But I have more tricks up my sleeve." _she smiled slightly. Suddenly a terrifying creature came out of the shadows behind Joker. Batman had to admit that it looked like something out of a horror movie. It was at least seven feet tall, black fur covering it head to toe. It's head was the shape of a lion's, except it had no ears or snout. It's eyes were a bright yellow and cat-like, and the creature was smiling a wicked smile that had shark like teeth. The only thing that was comforting about the creature, was that it had a golden like crown on his head.

The monster whacked Joker on the head, and the gun dropped.

"Mista J…" Harley started as she was walking out of the vault, but then saw the creature. It turned around to look at her and smiled, showing the razor sharp pure white teeth.

"_**Helllooooo" **_He hissed. Harley let out a shriek, andfainted.

"_Thank you Dr. McFuzz." _the girl smiled.

"_**I wishhhhhhhh you called me sooooooooooner." **_the monster who the girl referred to Dr. McFuzz smiled, and then he faded away. As soon as he disappeared, she fainted.

Batman didn't know what else to do, except to try to help the girl. All the people around him started to wake up, and one of them called the police. Batman lifted the girl into his arms to find that she was terribly underweight. The blue cloak hid that. Batman knew that this had to Joker's doing. He looked over to where the Clown Prince of Crime was but no one was there. Only Harley was left, and Batman figured that Joker somehow managed to get away.

He put the girl in the bat mobile and started to drive back to the bat cave to get her some medical attention.


	6. Dream Catcher

**Chpt.6**

**Dream Catcher **

Batman reached the cave, and gently placed the girl on a medical cot he had in the cave. He then made sure to get the girl's thumb print so he could find who she was and where she came from. However, the computer came up with no matches.

"Hello Master Bruce. Back so soon?" Alfred inquired, coming down the stairs.

"I found the girl that was in our dreams." Batman stated, slipping his cowl off. "But I took her thumb print, and I can't find her anywhere." he explained. Just then he heard a small moan from the medical cot. Bruce and Alfred were quickly at the girls side as she slowly woke up.

"_Hiya Bruce. You came." _she smiled.

"What is your full name?" Bruce questioned.

"_My name's Alue, __I don't know my full name though." _she answered with a shrug.

"What did Joker want with you?" he inquired.

"_He wanted me to make people sleep." _she answered.

"How can you do that?"

"_I don't know. Always could." _she stated.

"What about the giant fury creature?" questioned Bruce.

"_Oh, that's Dr. McFuzz. He used to be a nightmare, but I started talking to him, and he's not so bad. He king of his own planet called Carfuzalot. He doesn't have anyone to really rule over, but the planet is like his home and he likes it there. He helps me out whenever I can and I can bring him to this plane of existence. It takes a lot outta me thought." _Alue explained. Bruce gave her a skeptical look. _"I'll show you." _she smiled.

Bruce felt a wave fatigue come over him, and he passed out.

"_Hello once again Bruce." _Alue smiled. Bruce looked around to see that he was in the same field that he originally was in when he first met her. He was still wearing his cowl-less costume.

"Where am I?" he inquired.

"_My mind." _she smiled. _"This is one of my favorite places. It's always sunny, and the grass is always green." _

"I thought you said that you couldn't make me sleep?"

"_I couldn't let Joker totally control me. The entire, strong will thing' is just a lie."_

"So where your monster friend lives, that is in your mind too?" Bruce questioned.

"_Yes." _she nodded with a smile. _"But I also go into other people's dreams… or rather, nightmares." _she explained.

"Why?"

"_I'll show you." _Alue replied, and closed her eyes. _"Tommy Grey, a little boy who's six years old in Alabama, is having a nightmare about a monster in his closet. Classic." _she smiled, and she and Bruce faded from the meadow, appearing in a little boy's room.

The little boy was cowering in the corner of the room, starring at the closest, but he did notice Alue.

"Who are you?" he inquired in a whisper.

"_Dream catcher." _Alue answered, causing Bruce to raise an eye brow. _"What's wrong?" _she inquired to the boy, who pointed at the closet.

"He's in my closet! A three eyed monkey's in my closet." he whimpered.

"_Don't worry. I got him." _Alue smiled, walking up to the closet. She opened it up, and indeed, there was a creepy looking three eyed monkey in the closet that let out a low growl when she opened it. _"You don't scare me. You're not going to be here with Tommy any more." _she stated with determination. She grabbed the creature by the scruff of the neck in one quick movement and then gave it three shakes. It shrunk to the size of a hamster.

She walked up to Tommy and showed him the pathetic looking three eyes monkey.

"_Not so scary now, is he?" _she smiled.

"No." the little boy grinned. She gave the thing one hard shake and it disappeared, and soon she and Bruce were back in the meadow.

"So, you're like a dream hero?" Bruce inquired. Alue nodded her head.

"_Yes." _

"What happened to the three eyed monkey." Bruce questioned.

"_In my mind's jail." _

"and what would happen if they somehow got out?"

"_Unfortunately that's where the Joker is causing me some problems." _


End file.
